


Today is Perfect

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, seriously is all just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no culture,” Stiles answers a bit breathless as Derek slides his hand down Stiles’ front, his hand teasing him over his slacks. “It’s a good thing you’re marrying me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Derek teases as he slowly unzips Stiles, his hand slipping inside, letting out a sound of approval when he finds Stiles already half hard. “That’s why I’m marrying you, because you’re cultured.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: prompt: ‘I know I wrote it down’

“You are not supposed to be here,” Stiles greets him with a grin looking at Derek through the full length mirror as he works on his bow tie. “It’s bad luck.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already gotten the lion’s share of bad luck,” Derek says as he locks the door to the suite. “We deal with witches, harpies-”

“The sea monster that one time,” Stiles cuts him off, giving Derek a pout. Coming up behind him, Derek slips his hands into the pockets of Stiles’ tux and Stiles leans back, sighing contently as Derek nuzzles the skin behind Stiles’ ear. “I _still_ can’t eat calamari, you know.”

“Good,” Derek mummers, taking a nip at Stiles’ earlobe, smirking around the flesh as Stiles lets out a groan, instinctively grinding his ass against Derek. “Calamari is gross.”

“You have no culture,” Stiles answers a bit breathless as Derek slides his hand down Stiles’ front, his hand teasing him over his slacks. “It’s a good thing you’re marrying me.”

“Yeah,” Derek teases as he slowly unzips Stiles, his hand slipping inside, letting out a sound of approval when he finds Stiles already half hard. “That’s why I’m marrying you, because you’re cultured.”

“Derek, we can’t,” Stiles protest weakly even as pushes into the hand Derek is working him with.

“Just trying to relax you,” Derek says against Stiles’ neck. “I could hear your heartbeat from down the hall. You’re not getting cold feet are you?”

“You’re such a creeper,” Stiles mutter half whining as Derek sweeps his thumb over the sensitive tip of his dick. “And no, no cold feet here, toasty warm feet, I’m marrying you today, I’m marrying the hell out of you.”

“Glad to hear it,” Derek says smiling at Stiles through the mirror before moving his gaze down to where Stiles is hard and hot in his hand, a drop of pre-come leaking out. Knowing what it does to Stiles, Derek catches it on his thumb, letting go of Stiles for a moment to bring it up to his mouth, making sure his eyes are locked with him, Derek grins before sucking the thumb in.

“Evil,” Stiles breathes spinning around to face Derek. “I am marrying an evil tease.”

“How is this news?” Derek pulls the thumb from his mouth to trace Stiles lips with it, his eyes flashing red when Stiles’ tongue peaks out to lick the digit. “And I’m the tease?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles moans when Derek takes him in his hand again. “Because I can’t get married with a hard on or come stains and look how you got me.”

“There will be no come stains,” Derek assures.

“Oh?” Stiles questions with a raised eyebrow even as he grins widely at Derek, his heart pounding.

“How can there be a stain when I’m going to swallow it all?” Derek asks rhetorically as he goes to his knees, smiling as Stiles’ dick twitches in his hand, he doesn’t bother with teasing, they don’t have time to draw this out, not with the ceremony minutes away and instead takes Stiles in deep, swelling with pride at the sounds Stiles makes, he’ll never get tired of those sounds, the breathless curses and pleas.

Running his tongue over the shaft Derek sucks and licks, stroking with his hand the part that isn’t in his mouth. Taking it a step further, Derek slips a hand behind Stiles, teasing his hole. Stiles doesn’t last long after that, coming in hot spurts down Derek’s throat, just the way he likes it.

Cleaning Stiles up with his tongue, Derek slips Stiles back into his slack, buttoning him back up while Stiles remains momentarily dazed and quiet.

“You are going to make an awesome husband,” Stiles mumbles as Derek finishes making him presentable.

“Relaxed?”

Stiles nods, his smile huge as he kisses Derek lightly. “So relaxed I could nap.”

“Wedding first, nap later,” Derek answers with a kiss of his own. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Derek nods, pressing on final kiss at the corner of Stiles’ mouth, his heart skipping at the happy sigh Stiles let’s out as he caresses Derek’s face. “Okay, I’ll see you out there; I’ll be the guy waiting for you at the altar.”

Derek is leaving, happy that his mate and future husband is calm when suddenly Stiles’ heart pick up again, beating harder than before.

“Shit!”

“What’s wrong?” Derek questions, a confused frown on his face as Stiles pats himself down, looking more and more panicked.

“My vows,” Stiles squeaks, his eyes wide as he continues to check his pockets. “I wrote them down, I know I wrote them down and put them in my pocket but I can’t find them now.”

“Stiles, it’s okay,” Derek starts, walking back to him, reaching out to touch him, hoping it will calm Stiles down.

Stiles looks at Derek, eyes still wide and now shiny. “No it’s not, I spent weeks writing it, trying to find the perfect words to describe how I feel about you-“

“Stiles,” Derek says sternly when Stiles’ voice turns more upset. “You love me?”

Stiles blinks at him, swallowing hard. “More than anything.”

“You going to spend the rest of your life with me?” Derek continues, cupping Stiles’ cheeks.

“Forever,” Stiles whispers, his heart finally becoming steady.

“Put up with my bad moods, hold me when I have nightmares about the fire, hold my hand when I act like I don’t need it but we both know we do, force me to eat fruits and vegetables because like you’ve told me _many_ times you don’t want me to get _scurvy_?”

“Yes,” Stiles smiles. “To all of them and don’t roll your eyes at the scurvy, you’re a werewolf, your teeth are important.”

Derek shakes his head, his mouth twitching. “Then that’s all that matters, no one has loved me the way you do, I know that, whatever you say will be perfect, you know why?”

“Why?” Stiles whispers, his throat tight with emotion at the look on Derek’s face.

“Because,” Derek starts, leaning in to press his forehead against Stiles. “At the end of our vows, I get you, I get you forever and that makes today perfect.”

…….

Stiles doesn’t find his vows that day, it doesn’t matter.

As Derek holds his hand, he finds the words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> watcha doing? [tumbling](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
